Thirteen Years
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: "I thought you were dead." SoRiku. Yaoi. One-shot. Sadness. "I'm sorry." Thirteen years is a long time. ξήζσγ


_**A little one-shot, cuz I'm feeling rather blue these days. FlamSi is in it's fluffy era - AND I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF D:**__**  
Therefore, the following story is sad. I write fights, sex and drama. Writing fluff makes me feel awkward x-x  
**__**Warning: Yaoi. And un-beta-d. My betas are so busy these days, I didn't want to bother them with a short ficcie xD So sorry for any mistakes.  
**__**And so without further ado...**_

* * *

**Thirteen Years  
****xDelfin**

I have never been to this country. I look around at the airport at the multitude of people. Some are laughing, some crying, and some waiting for others. I readjust the bag of clothes I have with me. I do not go to baggage claim. I have nothing else. I walk through the door and greet this foreign country of Canada.

x-x-x-x-x

It has been thirteen years since I last saw him. My husband, my partner. It has been thirteen years since I saw his face, kissed his lips, heard his voice. But I will find him. I will find him and we shall be together again.

x-x-x-x-x

The army slaughtered my village. Our family, our friends, everyone from our past is gone. I have only him now. I escaped with very little with me. I barely remember how I snuck out of the country. All that matters is finding him. After I find him, everything will slowly fall into place and we shall live our lives the way we imagined when we first got married.

x-x-x-x-x

I ask help from immigrant services. They do not reassure me that they will find him soon. They tell me that people change their names to protect themselves. I do not know what he is called now. But he will always be Riku in my heart.

x-x-x-x-x

I wait for any news. I follow possible leads on my own. I will not stop. I will never stop until I am in his arms once again. These companies are not very helpful. They do not tell me the whole story. It is frustrating. I will find Riku if I have to knock on every door in this country.

x-x-x-x-x

They give me one helpful piece of information on his whereabouts; probably the most important in my search thus far. Toronto. That is where he might live. I take what I can and set off for that city.

x-x-x-x-x

Thirteen years is a long time. The physical descriptions I have given them are nearly useless. But I know. I know in my heart what he looks like. The memories I have will let me know that it is him.

x-x-x-x-x

Headquarters sends me an escort to bring me to the possible address. I wait patiently in the back seat while the agent drives to the location. She stops the car, tells me to wait and gets out first. She knocks on the door, but I cannot see who answers it. I see her talking for a few moments, then coming back to the car. I worry. Was this not the correct house? She opens my door. "Sora," she smiles, "I think there's someone who wants to see you."

x-x-x-x-x

She holds out her hand and helps me out of the car and into the sunny afternoon. I squint at how bright it is. Then I see a man walking down the porch steps of the house. My heart flutters as I stare. Older, taller and a whole lot more handsome; this is him. This is the man I married all those years ago. "Riku!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Sora…" We run to each other, just staring into each other's eyes. They are still the same; the same aquamarine depths that pull me in, filling my heart with love. "It's really you." His voice is deeper, but just as sweet, just as affectionate and filled with so much more affection. I can only nod at this point, tears filling my eyes as I feel his hands on the sides of my face to look at me more clearly. His long silver hair blows in the warm breeze, making him seem all the more like an angel.

I smile with the happiness suppressed all these years. "I looked for you."

"I wrote to you every day for a year."

"I never received one."

"I heard the military had killed everyone." He sounds close to tears. But it is okay. We are together at last.

"I survived. You survived. We both made it this far-." My smile dies.

x-x-x-x-x

A blond man appears in the doorway from which Riku came from. He looks at me confused. I look from him to the silveret now holding my hand. Riku looks at the man and back into my wide eyes. "I thought you were dead," he said sorrowfully. Riku squeezes my hand with both his warm ones. "I'm sorry."

I look back at the blond… and the toddler clinging to his leg.

I gasp, but try to keep smiling at Riku. He bows and presses his forehead to my hand. I lift his head to look at him in the eyes. "I…I understand." I nod, cupping his cheek. "I am just glad, that you are okay." I let our hands fall, as I make my way back to the car.

I hear him say my name, but I don't look back. I enter the car and ask the girl, Kairi, to take me somewhere. Anywhere but here.

_My family, my friends, my husband…_

_Everyone from my past is gone._

x-x-x-x-x

_**-Dies-I own nothing. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas all belong to Squeenix and Disney.  
I can own the toddler~! 8D**_

_**Plot was inspired by NCIS; one of their sad side story endings.  
I almost cried ;-; ( I would've cried if my mother wasn't in the room x-x)**_

_**Sorry if you read it weird without contractions.  
Sora is an immigrant. ESL-ness applies!**_

_**Hope you likeeed ~**_

_**Read FlamSi :D  
**_

_**Your Humble Servant  
xDelfin**_


End file.
